Weakened Seal
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai and the others take a case at a farbic factory where there's a demon and devotes the souls of pregnant women and their unborn children, Mai and Masako are pregnant which makes them the ideal targets. Can John and Naru save the women they love?


_Weakened Seal_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys part four and the final of the white panther is finally finished, i've had fun writing this but now it's time to come to an end, Everything will end here, see what happens to our heros and watch what happens at the end with some scarifices, thanks for reviewing my stories and let me know how much you love the white panther saga and other stories, i'm going to work on the sequel for Will I ever have you, now, thanks again and please R&R,"**

File 1, Weakened Seal part 1: Newly weds

The sun shined high on this summer day. Mai stood in the park. She had high heel shoes on her feet. She nearly had broken her foot walking on them. She stared out at the scene. "What's does this go?" Bou-san asked carrying a chair. "Over there," said Madoka pointing to the row of chairs. Mai looked at the number of chairs that were set out. "Mai-chan," said Madoka turning to her. "Tomorrow is the big day, you nervous?" Mai was both nervous and exacted. "What should we do with this?" Yasuhara asked. "Just put it over there," Ayako replied. Mai looked over to see Naru staring out at the park from the cabinet that he and Lin were staying in for the night. She smiled at him. He sighed and turned to Lin.

Lin directed him inside. "Mai," said Masako walking toward her. "You should go home and get some rest." Mai nodded and turned to the cabinet. "You know its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding," said Masako. Mai nodded. "Tell him that I love him," she replied. Masako nodded. She turned and walked off. Masako turned to help the others out for tomorrow. Mai walked to the gate when Ayako walked towards her. "I've asked Fai to take you home," she said, "I wish I could but I can't." "Its fine Ayako," Mai replied. Fai walked towards her. "Really to go Mai?" he asked. She nodded and hugged Ayako.

Fai led her to his car. "You nervous about tomorrow?" he asked as they climbed into the car. "A little," Mai replied. Fai sighed. "Well, keep your chin up," he said. Naru appeared from the side of the road. Fai stopped the car. Mai and Fai got out. "You should be in the cabinet," said Fai. "I wanted to give Mai a kiss goodnight," said Naru. Mai walked toward him. They kissed. 'Tomorrow starts our new life together," he said, "I promise, you won't be disappointed." "I know I won't," she replied, "I love you Naru." They kissed. "Hey we'll still on for tonight, right?" Fai asked. "What's going on tonight?" Mai asked. "Fai, Lin, John, Bou-san, Yasuhara-san and I are going out for my butcher party," said Naru.

"Will there be stripers?" Mai asked. "Nothing like that," he said, "Just a group of guys going out on a night on the town. If any case I'll be only thinking about you." They kissed. "Don't worry Mai," said Fai, "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he makes it to the wedding." "I'm counting on you Fai," said Mai. He laughed. "We should get out of here," said Fai, "You need your sleep and he needs to get ready." "If was up to me," said Naru, "I would have you with me in that cabinet but I can wait." They kissed once more. Fai and Mai went back into Fai's car. Naru walked toward the side of the car where Mai was. She rolled down the window. "I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you Mai," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed. "Hey move away so I can drive off," said Fai, "I know you want Mai now but you'll have to wait for tomorrow." Naru and Mai stared at him. "I love you Naru," said Mai, "See you tomorrow." "I love you too Mai," he said, "I'll be waiting for you." They kissed again. Fai smiled and drove off. Naru waved goodbye to his future wife. Mai looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss to him. Fai giggled. "So, how does it feel to become Mrs. Sibuya?" Fai asked teasingly. "I can't wait," said Mai happily. Fai smiled. "Ya know, if Gene was alive he would be so happy for Kazuya." Mai looked at him then smiled. "Yeah," she replied happily.

Mai stood inside the cabinet looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that went down to her ankles. Ayako came in dressed in a black dress. She smiled at Mai. "Don't you look lovely," she said. Mai turned around to face Ayako. She smiled at her. "You look so beautiful Mai," said Masako walking in her nice white kimono. John came in his priest outfit. "I have some people here to pay their respects," he said, "You look beautiful Mai," he said smiling. Mai spin around in her dress. Mai's friends from school came in. "Oh wow Mai!" they cried out running to greet her. "You look so pretty." "Thanks guys," said Mai. Bou-san stepped into the room nearly balling at the sight.'

"Oh you big baby," said Ayako slapping him on the back. "You look so beautiful Mai," he said balling like a baby. Lin and Madoka made their way with Yasuhara into the room. "You look so lovely Mai-chan," said Madoka. "Yeah," said Yasuhara, "I'm jealous of Sibuya-san now. Especially, he's marrying such a beautiful girl like you." "Aw thanks Yasuhara-san," said Mai smiling. Lin nodded. "I'll go check on Naru," he said walking off after giving Mai a smirk. She smiled at him. "Okay," she said. "He must be nervous too," said Madoka, "I'll go with Lin." "What time did you get back by?" Ayako asked Bou-san.

"Too early," said Bou-san. "Sibuya-san made sure of it," said John, "I think he was looking forward to this as well as Mai." "Of course," said Masako, "This is their wedding day." They all smiled. "Well," said John, "I better get ready." He walked off with Masako beside him. Yasuhara, Madoka, Ayako and Mai's friends went to take their seats. Bou-san turned to Mai. "Ya ready kiddo?" he asked. Mai nodded. "I'm a little nervous," she said. "Not surprising," said Bou-san, "I was sweating like a pig when I got married to Ayako." "I know," Mai replied, "You looked like you were about to pass out." Bou-san laughed. "This will be a day to remember forever," he said. Mai nodded. Bou-san held out his arm.

Mai grabbed it. He led down the hall toward the front door. Bou-san pushed the door opened. They stepped outside. Mai saw beautiful white and red roses a lined with a long white cloth that was leading toward two figures. White chairs were set on either side. Bou-san walked down the aisle with Mai holding his arm. Mai saw John standing there holding a bible. She saw Naru standing there with a smile on his face. He looked so handsome in his black tux. Bou-san walked alongside Mai. Naru met them half way and took Mai from Bou-san. Bou-san gladly let him take her from him. Mai looked up into her groom's midnight blue eyes.

He looked so handsome. Mai nearly flatted at the sight. They turned toward John. John started with a prayer. "You should you don't mind this?" Naru asked her in a whisper as John began. "I don't mind," she replied. She held back the desire to kiss him. "Kazuya," said John, "Do you take this woman to be your raffle wedded wife until death to do you part, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Naru replied staring into her large brown eyes. "Mai, do you take this man to be your raffle wedded husband, until death to do you part, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," she said smiling up at Naru. "I now prance you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

John closed the bible he was holding. Naru and Mai kissed. Mai felt her whole world slowly disappeared before her eyes. She and Naru were all that remained. They pulled away for air. "Allow me to introduce," said John, "Mr. and Mrs. Sibuya." They turned to the cloud. The cloud stood up and cheered clapping their hands. Mai smiled at them. Naru led her away down the aisle. One by one the cloud followed out after the couple. Naru lifted Mai up into his arms bridal style and carried her into the cabinet. Mai smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. He opened the door and carried her up the stairs.

He walked to the bedroom near the stairs where he had spent the night before. He set down onto the bed and kissed her lips. She returned his kiss. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," she replied kissing him again. Naru wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't let me go," he said. "I don't plan on to," said Mai pulling off his jacket. "You look so beautiful in that dress," he said kissing her. "You look so handsome as always," she said kissing him. She reached for the buttons on his white shirt. "You look hot in white," she said. He chuckled as she unbuttoned his shirt. He slowly began to remove her dress. She unlatched his dress pants. They kissed once more. "I love you." They moaned with pleasure.

Mai danced with Bou-san on the dance floor. The song was moving fast and had a good beat. Naru made his way toward his new wife and wrapped one arm around her waist and latched his fingers through hers as the song changed to a slow song. She smiled up at him. They started dancing in a circle. Mai looked over her shoulder to see Lin and Madoka dancing. Bou-san was now dancing with his wife. John was dancing with Masako after he changed out of his priest outfit and was now wearing a white suit. Mai placed her head onto Naru's chest. He smiled down at her. The world was at wonderful. They kissed.

Once the song was over, Naru and Mai stood in the corner. "Aw Kazuya!" said a voice. A man with long brown hair skipped toward them. "Hey," said Naru with one arm around Mai's neck. The man was dressed in a black suit. "Mai this is my uncle from my mother's side," said Naru, "He's the headmaster of Ghost Hunting Academy. The school that Fai and I have been mentioning." Mai smiled and bowed. "Hello," she said. "Hello," the man replied, "I am Haren Rin." Mai just smiled. He nodded. "I'm so happy for you," he said balling like a bigger baby than Bou-san did. "Cut it out," Naru growled under his breath.

Haren smiled. "Kazuya," said a voice. Mai noticed the look on Naru's face. A man appeared with messy black hair, an eye patch over his left eye. His eye that was showing was like Naru's. "Kin," said Naru. Mai recognized him from a dream she had on their last case. Kin nodded. "So, you're Kai's kid, huh?" he said to Mai. "You look just like Alice but have Kai's eyes." "Thank you sir," said Mai. "I'm Kin Sibuya, the head of the Sibuya family and I want to welcome you personal to our family." "Thank you Kin-sama," Mai replied bowing. Kin nodded. 'You should go find your parents," said Kin patting Naru on the head.

"I'm sure that they would love to meet their daughter-in-law." He walked off dragging Haren by the collar of his shirt. "Hey man," said a boy that was three years younger than Naru. "Hey Jason," said Naru as he walked toward them. "Mai this is my cousin Jason Rin." "It's so cool to finally meet ya," said Jason, "Kazuya has been talking about you nonstop." "Hey cool it," said Naru ruffling his head. "Well, better go find my mom," said Jason, "Welcome to the family Mai-chan," he said before walking off. "Kazuya!" said another voice. Mai saw a beautiful woman with long dark black hair walking toward them. She had midnight blue eyes. She looked just like Irene and Yukio. "Mother," said Naru.

"That's your mother?" Mai asked, "She looks so different when I first met her." He nodded. His mother walked towards them. "Hello dear," she said to Mai, "I haven't seen you in a while." "Yes, hello ma," said Mai bowing to her. "Don't be so formal," said the woman, "You're a part of our family now." She smiled. A man walked toward them. "Father," said Naru. The man looked just like Naru. "Hello," said Mai. The man smiled down at her. "Hello, Mai-chan," he said, "Do you remember me? I'm Karen Sibuya and this is my wife Violet Sibuya." "Yes, I remember," said Mai smiling. Naru nodded."Big brother," two voices cried. Mai saw Irene and Yukio running toward them.

They smiled at their new sister-in-law. Mai smiled back at them. Soon, Mai meet all of her new family. She was surprised to see how big of a family it was. She was happy to be that they all had no problem with her. Naru seemed relieved as well. "I knew they would love you," he said kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him. Masako and Ayako walked toward them. "Can we borrow your wife for a minute Naru?" Ayako asked pulling Mai along not giving Naru a chance to protest. They walked onto the dance floor. They started dancing. The boys watched them; Madoka joined them onto the dance floor. Mai saw a girl in a wheelchair with her eyes closed next to Fai. She walked toward them.

"Hey Mai," said Fai, "This is my little sister Jasmine, Jas, this is Mai. Kazuya's new wife." The girl looked just like Fai but young enough to be in middle school. She touched Mai's hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "The same goes for you," Mai replied, "I've heard about you from your older brother and Kazuya." She knew that she wasn't going to know who Naru was to her. An elderly man stood behind Fai. "This is my grandfather Tamaki Ouran." "Hello sir," said Mai. "Grandfather this is Kazuya's wife Mai." "Very nice to meet you," said Tamaki. Mai nodded. "Lord Tamaki," said a voice. "Naru," said Mai as her husband walked toward them. "Ah, Kazuya," said Tamaki, "I was getting to know your new wife."

"She's quite the young lady." "Yes," said Naru, "Excuse me but Mai and I must be off." "What now?" Mai asked. "Yes," said Naru, "Our car just arrived." Ayako and Masako hugged Mai. "You don't know where he's taking you?" Ayako asked. Mai shook her head. "He won't tell me," she replied taking his arm. They went to the road where a dark limo waiting for them. They said goodbye to their guest and thanked them before making their way into the limo. The driver closed the door behind them and got to the driver's side. They drove off. Mai realized she still had the bouquet. "Throw it out the window," Naru told her.

She rolled down the window and tossed the bouquet out the window. Masako caught it in her hands. She and John looked at each other blushing. Mai and Naru smiled when they realized who had it now. Mai turned to Naru. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked. "It's not much of a surprise if I tell you," he replied. "Surprises are a bit overrated," Mai replied. "You say that now," said Naru, "You'll love this one." "Can I guess?" she asked. He smirked and kissed her lips making her stop talking. The limo turned the corner. He spoke to Naru in another language. Mai thought that it was English or something. Naru replied to the driver as if giving him directions to the airport.

The cab drive down the crowded streets of Spain. Mai looked over at Naru. He had his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. They drove by a festival that was coming on. Naru turned to the driver. "Pull over," he said in Spanish. Mai was surprised when she heard him speak Spanish. They got out the cab and walked toward a large crowd dancing. He grabbed her hand and they started dancing. She smiled as they danced across the square. Soon, after the song ended they held each other closely. Naru kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. They went back to the cab. The driver let them back in. Mai sidle into the cab with Naru behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

They got to the shore. "We're not staying in Spain?" Mai asked. "No," Naru replied as they got out the cab and took their stuff. "We're just passing through." They got onto a speed boat that a man directed them to. They walked toward the boat. Naru placed their things onto the boat then Mai helped inside. Once they were on, Naru started the boat and steered it towards the sea. Mai looked over to him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Naru grabbed her hand with his other hand on the steering wheel. They got to an island in the middle of the sea. Mai saw the beautiful white sand beach. The boat came to as they gotten closer to the shore. She saw a small cabinet on the beach. "This is my family's private beach," he said, "Well, our family now." She smiled and stared at the small cabinet. "It's beautiful Naru," she said.

Naru smiled and guided her down off the boat and led her inside. The inside of the cabinet was so beautiful that Mai couldn't even speak. Naru smiled as she walked around. "We're staying here?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes," he said. They kissed. Naru picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. Their lips not once parted. He set her down onto the bed. He pulled away. "Feel like a swim?" he asked. She smiled. They got up from the bed. "I don't think to bring a swim suit," she said. 'Don't worry," he said kissing her. "Let's go." She blushed realizing what he meant.

Soon, Naru was in the water. Mai swam toward him. Her clothes were left on the sandy beach along with his. He turned to her. "Um," said Mai, "I'm a little nervous." He walked toward in her in the water and wrapped his arms around her. He touched her cheek. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I'm right here." They kissed. The moon shined over the water. They held each other closer. Their lips didn't part not once. The stars looked down upon them. His skin rubbed against hers. Mai's body felt like it was on fire and Naru was the only way to put it out. They pulled away for air. Naru placed his forehead against hers. They looked into the each others' eyes with passion. They kissed again with more passion than before.

Mai woke up to find herself alone in bed. She rolled over to the ceiling. The sun shined in her eyes from the window in the bedroom. She sat up and got out of bed. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She ate a large meal then felt like throwing up. She ran for the bathroom. She lifted up the toilet seat and lid. Her face was in the bowl. She began to throw up. The throw up left a bad taste in her mouth which it usual does. She stood up and looked at the calendar. It had been fourteen days since they came here for their honeymoon. "I'm late," she gasped. She ran into the bedroom and reached into her bag.

She grabbed a pregnancy test then made her way back to the bathroom. She heard the door open. She stepped into the hallway and saw Naru walking down the hall. He kissed her cheek. She hides the pregnancy test in her back pocket. "I went into town," he said, "To get some things." Mai looked over to see a man and a woman walking by. "Who are they?" she asked. "They're care keepers," Naru replied, "My mother sent them." The woman walked toward Naru and spoke in Spanish to him. Naru spoke back. The woman gestured to the man toward the bedroom. They walked inside. "Why did she send them?" Mai asked.

Naru lifted her up and carried onto the couch. "Because Hara-san told her that you have a habit of cleaning. My mother doesn't want to do anything while we're on our honeymoon and the same goes for me," he said kissing her. "And because, she wants someone to keep an eye on us." "Why?" Mai asked. "Well," said Naru sitting down beside her. "Because, two teenagers that are married and alone in an island." She blushed. Naru kissed her lips. She returned the kiss. They pulled away when they heard footsteps coming into the living room.

The man spoke Spanish to Naru. He replied to him. He turned to Mai and kissed her. "They need a hand with the bedroom," he said, "I'll be right back." He followed the man to the back. Mai got up and walked toward the bathroom. The woman was in here. She turned to Mai. "Um, hello," said Mai with a smile but she knew that the woman wouldn't understand Japanese. The woman walked toward Mai and touched her stomach. She spoke in Spanish. "Huh?" said Mai confused. Naru walked toward the bathroom for a shower when he saw the woman and Mai standing there. "What's wrong?" he asked. The woman turned to him and spoke.

"What did she say?" Mai asked. "She's saying that you're too skinny for her liking," Naru replied. The woman spoke again. Naru explained that his wife was an orphan when he met her but didn't know until later. The woman spoke and stared at Mai. Then the woman walked away. "What did she say?" Mai asked. "That you need more meat on your bones," Naru replied. "Are you saying that or is she?" Mai asked. "She is," said Naru. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed. They pulled away. "I'll get out of your way," said Mai. "You can join me you know," he said, "I have nothing to hide from you." Mai blushed but didn't protest. She knowing would enjoy this.

Mai looked at the pregnancy test she held in her hand. She smiled. Naru walked into the room. "Mai?" he said. She looked and walked toward him. She kissed his lips. "What's with this all of the sudden?" he asked enjoying the kiss but at the same time suspicious. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Naru was speechless. She kissed him again. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is wonderful news," he said. They kissed. They looked at the test results. They smiled and kissed again until Mai's cell rang. She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Hello?" she said still smiling. Naru was smiling as well.

"Mai?" said a voice. "Masako, what's up?" she asked. "You and Naru need to get back," said Masako, "We were offered a case." "Wait," said Mai, "I thought that Mori-san closed the office." "This client is determined," said Masako, "You and Naru need get on the next flight. Naru took the phone from his wife. "Hara-san?" he said. Masako informed him of the details. He turned to Mai then he sighed. "Alright," he said, "Yeah, alright tell Madoka for me. I'll talk it over with Mai." He hung up the phone and handed it to Mai. "Looks like there's a case," he said. "Yeah," she replied taking the phone from him.

"We don't have to take this case if you don't want to," he said, "I promised you that I wouldn't let myself get…" Mai kissed his lips. "We should get packing," she replied. "You sure?" Naru asked. "I'm sure," she replied, "Isn't that what the Sibuya family does?" she asked. Naru smirked. "I'm a Sibuya now," she said, "I have to exact this." Naru placed his hands onto her shoulders. "You are so cute," he said placing his forehead against hers. They looked into the others' eyes. They pressed their lips against each other.

The office was the same as it was before they left. "Sorry to cut the honeymoon short," said Madoka, "But this client was determined to speak with you." A man sat in a chair. "You're the president?" he said turning to Naru. "Yes, I am," Naru replied, "Now what so troubling that you had my people cut my honeymoon short?" "Yes, I'm sorry," said the man, "I'm Alan Smith," he said, "And I run a business." "I see," said Naru, "What makes you think that it up our alley?" Naru asked sitting down beside his pregnant wife. "Well," said Smith, "For starters there have been reports of a creature with red eyes standing in the middle of the hallway. One of my workers was attacked by a black dog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then vanished soon after the attack." Naru placed his fingers under his chin.

_I know that look, _thought Mai, _this case has his interest. _"What happened to the worker?" Naru asked. "He's still in the hospital," Smith replied. "So, has anyone seen this dog?" Naru asked. "Yes," Smith answered, "Many times, I've even seen it. It just stands there then disappears. Some people say that they hear it growling in their ears. Some say that they feel something breathing down their necks. I've heard howling in the halls. I can't tell where it comes from though. We think it's a demon hound. Will you please help us." He got to his knees and bowed his head. Naru looked down at him then sighed. "What do you think?" he asked his wife. "I think we should," Mai replied. Naru nodded.

"Very well," he said, "We'll be there tomorrow morning." "Thank you sir," said Smith smiling up at him. He stood up to his feet. "Fai," said Naru, "Get his information for me," he said. Fai nodded and walked toward Smith. "Smith-san," he said, "please leave us your contact information and the address of the haunted building or location." Smith nodded and wrote down what Fai asked. He then left the office. Fai sighed. "We hated the idea of ruining your honeymoon," he said. "Its fine," said Naru wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulders. "We had a lot of fun," she replied kissing Naru's cheek.

"I hope you used protection," said Ayako. Mai blushed. Naru glared at her. She backed off. He placed his free on her stomach. "I don't think you should go on this case," he said. "I'll be fine," she replied smiling up at him. "I'm pregnant not handicap." "You're what?" Ayako cried. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Mai realized her mistake. "I'm pregnant," she repeated nervously. "Naru's right then," said Ayako, "You shouldn't go with us on this case." "I'll be fine," Mai assured her. "Besides, if I don't then he would worry about me and end up losing his own life and I don't want to raise this child by myself."

Naru kissed his wife's cheek. "Fine," he said, "But try to be careful." They kissed again. "Get a room," Ayako murmured. "Bad idea," said Yasuhara. "Oh shut up," said Ayako. Mai placed her head onto Naru's chest. "Tomorrow, be ready," said Naru to the others while stroking Mai's hair. They all nodded. Naru looked down at his wife and kissed her tempo. The others looked at each other. Naru had gotten soft and now that he married Mai, he had gotten even softer than before. The thought mad them all burst out laughing until Naru gave them an icy cold glare. They backed down shaking like scared little puppies.

The building was huge than anything Mai had ever seen. "Wow!" she said, "What kind of business does Smith-san do anyways?" Bou-san asked Yasuhara. "I did a little Intel," said Yasuhara, "It seems that he runs several clothing factories and then sells them for people to buy and make their own clothes." "So, it's a fabric store," said Ayako. "Well," said Yasuhara, "This is his main office where they sell the equipment for the fabric he sells. They come here and are inspected before shipping out." Naru looked up at the building. Mai grabbed his hand. He looked down and noticed she was staring at something in one of the windows. "What did you see?' he asked concerned. Mai looked at him.

"I saw a figure with red eyes staring out at the window at us," she said. Naru wrapped his arms around her. "Sibuya-san," said a voice. Naru turned to see Smith standing there. "Thank you for coming," he said, "I have a room prepare as you asked." "Good," said Naru. He led the way inside the building. Mai looked around. "Something doesn't seem right about this place," she said. "I agree," Masako replied, "I feel demonic presence inside this company." Then Masako fell onto the floor. "Masako?" Mai cried out getting her hand free from Naru's and running to her friend's side. "Hara-san?" said Naru turning around to see Masako on her knees. She was doubling over in pain. John ran toward her.

"Masako?" said John keeling down by his girlfriend's side. Masako looked up at him. Mai gasped as she saw blood staining the back of Masako's kimono. "You're bleeding!" she cried. John noticed too. "Masako?" John cried. Masako suddenly fainted in John's arms. "Masako!" Mai and John cried out. Ayako ran over to see Masako's injury. She took Masako from John and carried her into the women's bathroom with Mai and Madoka behind her. Ayako set Masako down onto the floor having her lean against the wall on the side. Mai and Madoka helped her. Ayako removed Masako's kimono revealing a large scratch on her back. Mai gasped in horror. "Oh my god," said Madoka in shock.

"Mori-san," said Ayako, "Go tell Naru." Madoka nodded and ran out the door. Mai stared at Masako's back. "What could have done this?" she asked. "She did say that she sensed a demonic presence, right?" Ayako asked, "I think we may be up against some strong demons." "Are you sure?" Mai asked. Ayako nodded. "Which means we're way over our heads this time." Mai made a fist. "What can we do?" she asked. "Going up against a spirit is one thing," said Ayako, "But going up against a demon is the same as committing suicide."

"Are you okay?" Mai asked as Masako sat in a bed. "Yes," she replied, "But I will say this much; the demons are looking for pray." "You mean like someone to kill?" Mai asked. "Demons feed off the souls of the living," Masako explained, "They are creatures that have existed since the beginning of time. They are ancient evil that no mere priest or miko can defeat." "Really?" Mai asked. Masako nodded. Mai made a fist on the bed. She remembered the four demons that wanted the two headed fox that was separated into two halves and was placed inside of Gene and Naru. She remembered Naru talking with Lin about his half of the fox. When Jugo first appeared when he took over Mai's body to save her and her friends; he had sacrificed his half of the two headed fox but there was no telling that Gene still had his half.

Mai looked over her shoulder. "When we first got here," she said, "Before we came inside. I saw something." Masako looked at her. "I think it was a demon like you said." Masako stared down at her hands. "I felt really scared when I saw it that I wanted to run but I can't just leave everyone here so I grabbed a hold of Naru." "It seems the demons are trying to let us know that they are here," said Masako, "It's more than likely they're deciding on who to make their victim." Mai began to shake. "Why does this always happen to us?" she asked.

Masako touched Mai's hand. "It comes with the job Mai," she said, "Demons are bound to appear some time." She knew that Masako was right but still she was very afraid. "Mai remember," said Masako, "You have a child growing inside you. You don't want to have a miscarriage." The door opened and John came in. "Hey Masako," he said. Mai looked up at him. "You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, thank you John." Mai just smiled. John sat down beside Masako and held her hand. "I've asked Sibuya-san if we can get a demonologist to come but he's not sure it's really demons or someone playing a joke." "What a demonologist?" Mai asked. John turned to her. "They're people that study and specialist in demons," he explained, "They focus on demons and their nature."

"So, they're paranormal researchers that deals with the dark side the paranormal," Mai replied. "That's one way of looking at it," John replied. The door opened and Naru stepped into the room. "How are you Hara-san?" he asked. "I'm fine," Masako replied, "Mai has been taking very good care of me." she smiled behind her kimono sleeve. Naru sat down beside Mai. "What should we do?" John asked. "I've considered calling a demonologist," said Naru. "I have a cousin that's one," said John, "I can give her a call." "That would be nice," said Naru. Mai grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Mai," he said, "We'll deal with these demons in no time and we can go home." She placed her head onto his chest.

File 2, Weakened Seal part 2: the well

Mai walked down the hall when she felt something dark passed her. She turned around but no one was there. _Okay now I'm scared, _she thought _Okay Mai just get to base and everything will be just fine. _She heard a loud thud. _Or not, _she thought. She saw a shadowy figure standing around the corner. She felt fear flow through her body. Then the shadowy figure appeared right in front of her and pinned her against the wall. Its glowing red eyes glared at her. She felt something breathing on her face.

The fear grew as something dogged into her abdomen. _The baby! _The shadowy figure stared her in the eye. She couldn't move. This thing was trying to kill her and her baby. She heard it growl. "Mai!" a voice cried out. She heard chanting. The shadowy figure vanished right front of her. Mai fell forward only to be caught by her husband. Bou-san ran toward them. "You alright?" Bou-san asked. "It went after the baby," she cried. Both boys turned to each other. "Get your wife," said Naru. Bou-san nodded and took off. Naru held Mai in his arms. "Don't worry Mai," he said, "You and our baby will be fine."

He carried her to the base. Ayako ran toward her with Masako at her side. "Mai what happened?" Ayako asked. "A demon attacked her," said Naru setting her down onto the couch. She grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her. "Don't leave me," she said. He sat down beside her and held her in his arms. Ayako checked the fetus growing inside of Mai. "Well," she said, "Your baby's fine." Mai was relived but still scared. Naru looked over at the others. "We need to be careful and make sure that you're never alone," he said. The others nodded. Mai buried her face into his chest. Naru held her close to him.

"Hara-san, Takigawa-san don't ever leave each other's side," Naru ordered. "John and Bou-san protect Yasuhara-san. Fai, you and Madoka stay together with Lin." "But what about Mai?" Masako asked being supported by John. "I'll stay with her," he replied pulling Mai close. Lin stood up to his feet. "What about you!" he cried, "You can't perform warning magic let alone be able to take on a demon." "He's right," said Mai, "I can't lose my husband and the father of my child." Naru placed his forehead against hers. "I'll be fine," he said softy, "You're my main concern at the moment." "And you're my main concern," said Lin, "Have you forgotten my reason for being here? I am here to protect you at all cost."

"Lin," said Naru, "Mai, is my main concern since she is my wife and the mother of my child. She was the one other than Hara-san who got attacked. Keeping my child and wife safe is my top property as a husband and father am I wrong?" Lin stared down at the boy sitting on the couch with his wife. "You do have a responsibility to the company as a father and husband," said Lin, "What would your parents say if you leave your new wife and their grandchild alone. Imagine how Mai and your parents would feel if something happens to you."

Naru glared at Lin. Lin stood his ground. "Do you want your child growing up without even knowing its father?" Lin asked. Mai buried her face into his chest. "I agree with Lin-san," she said, "I don't want to lose you and I don't want our child to grow up without his father being there." "His?" Naru asked. She smiled and kissed his chin. "When I see our child I see a baby boy," she explained. He smirked and kissed his wife's cheek then her forehead. Lin watched Naru's expression change from a strong man to a man who would do anything his lover. "Fine," he replied. Madoka smiled. "Now that taking care of," said Yasuhara turning to Madoka. "You feel like doing some research with me?" "I knew you would ask me that," she replied kissing Lin's cheek. Naru held Mai closely to him as he rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want," he said looking away. Madoka smiled at him. "Naru," she said, "You're always so mean to everyone around you. I thought having Mai for a wife would change you a bit or maybe a lot." Mai blushed as Madoka giggled at them. Bou-san and Ayako giggled at Mai's face. Masako laughed. John did as well. Fai was the one who laughed hard until Naru gave his best friend a hard cold glare. Fai froze then stood up straight. Mai sighed. "Let's go check out the factory," said Bou-san to John. "Okay," John replied. Ayako and Masako looked at each other. "Shall we?" Masako asked. Ayako nodded riffing Mai's hair.

Lin sat in his chair typing away. Mai sat in a chair near the table. Naru was sitting beside her reading some files. She looked over her shoulder at him. She sighed and looked to the window in front of her on the other side of the table. She could only hear flipping of papers and tapping of keys. She lied her head down onto the table. She felt a hand pull toward the side. She looked up to see Naru's arm around her shoulder. He looked at her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm just a bit sleepy." Naru turned to Lin then back to Mai. "I don't think that would a good idea," he said. "But I have to sleep sometime Naru," Mai replied.

Then Lin turned to the door. Naru got up to his feet. "Naru?" Mai called noticing how tense he gotten. Lin was the same as Naru. Then the room suddenly got cold. Mai looked around and saw something coming out the ceiling. A shadowy figure appeared staring at the married couple. Mai gasped nearly jumping out of her skin. Naru grabbed her hand to assure that he was still there. "Calm down Mai," he said staring at the shadow. Lin stood up and walked to Naru's side. "It seems they really want the fetus," he said. The shadowy figured flowed onto its feet. Its eyes were on Mai the whole time well at her stomach.

The shadow took a step toward them. Lin summoned his shiki to surround the beast. The shadow looked around as it was trapped by the shiki. It stared at Mai's abdomen. "Why do you want our child?" Naru asked it, "Does my child have something you want?" the shadowy creature didn't reply. "What is it about my child that you want?" Naru asked again but still no answer. The shadow vanished into the room leaving them alone. Mai sidle down her knees as the temperature of the room slowly returned. Lin looked over at Naru. "It seems to be after the fetus and will do anything to get it. "But why?" Naru asked as his inner researcher kicked in as a protective father and husband. "What is it about Mai and mine child?" he asked. He turned to Mai. She looked up at him. Tears were coming down her face which pained Naru to see his wife like this. He pulled her up to her feet and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry Mai," he said, "I'll protect our child no matter what happens." She buried her face into his shoulder. The door opened and John and Bou-san along with Fai came running into base. "Masako was attacked again!" Bou-san cried out. Mai looked up at him. "What?" she asked. She looked to John and Fai and saw the look on their faces. Masako did get attacked. "Where is she now?" Naru asked. "Ayako is looking after her right now," Fai explained. Mai got out of Naru's arms and ran out the door. "Mai!" Naru cried but she didn't stop. She had to get to her friend before something happened to her.

She got to where Ayako and Masako were. Masako was out cold on the floor with a large scratch on her chest. "Ayako what happened to Masako?" she asked. Ayako looked up at Mai. She stood up and touched her shoulder. "Masako is pregnant," she said, "And the demons knew this; so they tried to kill her and the child but I can't say for sure if she's doing any better now." Mai looked over at Masako. Masako was pregnant too with John's child. Naru and the others came running to see Ayako standing in front of Masako holding Mai's shoulder. "Naru," said Ayako, "Masako is pregnant." "What?' Naru asked. "But why would the demons try to kill pregnant women?" Bou-san asked. "Maybe this isn't your average demon," said John. "You mean like there's a reason behind it?" Fai asked. John nodded.

"What both Mai-chan and Masako-chan are pregnant?" Yasuhara asked as he and Madoka stood in front of Masako and Mai who were sitting on the couch in base. "What did you find?" Naru asked as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Well," said Madoka, "We did find some evidence of the demons being here before this business was even built." She pulled out a file and opened it. "Before this place was built this land was a burial ground for the wicked," Yasuhara explained reading from his notes. "We learned that they sacrificed people for the devil but however one of the victims cursed his killers before dying."

"Cursed them?" Naru asked as Madoka handed him a piece of paper. "Yes," said Madoka, "We also learned that most of them were women that were pregnant." "You mean they murdered women with their children still inside them?" Fai asked. Yasuhara nodded sadly. "As we left I noticed a well built right outside the building. I think that's where the demons are at hiding for their victims to come." "So, they're after Mai and Masako because they're pregnant?" Bou-san asked turning to the two girls on the couch.

Madoka sighed sadly. "The owner's wife came here when she was pregnant and then went missing," she explained. "They found her in the well with her stomach ripped open and they saw the dead infant beside her," Yasuhara explained, "But that's all we know for now." Madoka handed Naru the rest of the research. "I suggest that we get Masako-chan and Mai-chan out of here before you lose your friend and her baby and your wife and your baby." Naru looked down at the research that was handed to him. He knew that she was right. "Come on Yasuhara-kun," said Madoka, "Let's get going." "Right," Yasuhara replied.

Masako sat in her bed with Mai sitting on an empty bed. "Are you sure that you'll alright?" Mai asked. "Yes," Masako replied, "I still have my child after all." "How long are you?" Mai asked. "Four months," Masako replied, "I was waiting for the best to tell you all but I guess would have to do for now." "Four months, huh?" Mai repeated. "What about you Mai?" Masako asked. "Four weeks," Mai replied. Ayako came into the room. "Well," she said, "How are you two doing?" she smiled at them. "If you have any question about dealing with pregnancy please ask me anything." "Thanks," Mai replied. "Yes, thank you," Masako replied. "I feel sorry for you, Mai," said Ayako, "But mostly for your child."

"Why?" Mai asked. "Well its father is a bit of a narcissist." "I know," Mai replied glaring at Ayako. "But I just know that Naru will be a good father to our son." Masako stared at Mai. "Do you know that it's a boy?" she asked, "I mean you're too early to tell what gender it is yet." "I already know that it's a boy," Mai replied, "I've decided to name him Eugene after Naru's brother." Both Ayako and Masako stared at her. "Did you tell him?" Ayako asked. "Not yet," Mai replied smiling down at her stomach. "But what if it's a girl?" Masako asked. Mai thought about it. "Alice," she replied almost immediately.

"Alice?" the two other girls repeated. Mai smiled a warm and painful smile. "After my biotical mother," she explained, "I want to have a piece of her." Ayako smiled. "I'm sure your mother would be honored," she said. "Yes I agree," Masako added. "Thanks guys," Mai replied smiling. The door opened and Bou-san and John came in. "We should call it a night," said Bou-san to Ayako. "Naru's got us running around the building tomorrow." "Right," said Ayako, "Mai, I'll walk you back to your room, if you would like?" John offered.

"Thanks but no thanks John," Mai replied, "I'll be fine by myself." Bou-san shook his head. "Sibuya-san doesn't want you to be alone in this factory," said John. Fai appeared in the doorway. "Hey Mai," he said, "Kazuya wants me to walk you to your room. He's got something to do so he sent me." "Okay, thanks Fai," said Mai knowing that Fai won't take no for an answer. "Goodnight guys," she called following Fai out the door. "Night kiddo," Bou-san replied. "Goodnight Mai," said Masako. "Goodnight," John and Ayako added. Fai led Mai to her room. "Good night Mai," he said before walking away.

"Goodnight Fai," Mai replied waving to him. Naru appeared right behind her. She turned around almost hitting his chest. Naru grabbed her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked. His breath hit her ear. "Yeah," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now I am." He smirked and pushed the door opened. They stepped into the room. Naru lifted her up off of her feet and carried her to the bed. He kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. His breath made her shiver under its touch. She looked up and kissed his mouth. "I love you too," she replied receiving a kiss from him. He smirked and lied down beside her. Mai moved closer to him. She placed her head onto his chest. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder. "Bou-san, John and I will find that well Yasuhara-san mentioned," he said.

"No," she said grabbing his shirt. "I don't want you to go there," she said, "I don't want to lose you." Naru turned onto his side and kissed her forehead. "I have a job to do," he said. "Yes remember now," she added, "You're also a husband soon to be a father." He smirked and kissed her again then her stomach. "I want to protect you and our child," he said, "The sooner we finish the better in my taste." "I can't stand it if Eugene doesn't have his father," Mai replied getting onto one of her elbows. "Eugene?" he said, "You wanted to name it after him?" she smiled and kissed him. "Of course I do," she replied, "If it wasn't for Gene then we wouldn't solve our cases as fast we do and I know how important he is to you."

She moved closer to him. "He's also important to me too," she added. Naru kissed her forehead. "I love that idea," he said kissing her again. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips not once parted. Naru's hand touched her stomach as they deepened the kiss. The moon shined through the window peering onto the couple as they shared their sweet embrace. The room fell dark but Mai wasn't afraid. She was safe and protected in his arms. Everything else was gone, no demons, no worries, no SPR just them in a world that they created on their own taking all their senses from this world and recreate new senses in their little world of love. The world around them was black but was still there but to them there wasn't a world unlike the world they shared together, there was nothing better.

_Mai found herself lying in bed. Naru lied beside her. She realized that they had fallen asleep still in their day clothes. Naru's warm embrace kept her from moving. The door opened and two shadowy figures stepped into the room. Mai gasped at the sight. "Naru," she called but for some reason couldn't open her mouth. "Wake up please they're back." But Naru didn't move or say anything. The two figures moved toward them. One grabbed Naru's arms and ripped them off with one quick pull. Mai gasped as her husband bleed to death as he slept. The two figures then grabbed Mai by the arms. She tried to speak but again couldn't say anything._

_ "Naru!" she cried. Why wasn't he waking up? His wife was in danger and he just slept as he died in bed. Mai looked over at her dying husband. The two figures dragged her along. They walked down the hall. Mai tired to call the others but no one came out or heard her as if they could hear her thoughts. The two figures came to the back door. One pushed the door and stepped outside with the other still half way inside. Mai felt something cold and wet under her feet. She looked down and saw white snow with blood stains on its surface. She looked up to see a large hole in the middle of the snow. The two figures carried toward it._

_ "No, I don't want to go in there," she thought. The figures stopped as the ground shook under their feet. Mai saw a large shadowy beast slowly rising from the hole. Its bloody red eyes grew at its prey. Mai the fear creep up her spine as it reached out a large hand. The hand landed onto the snow then did the same with the other. The creature pulled itself out from the hole and crawled toward them. The two figures stood there watching the large beast heading for them. The shadowy beast stopped in front of them. It lowered its head to get a better look at Mai's face then down at her belly. It could sense the fetus inside of her growing._

_ Soon, Mai found herself slapped to a cross. Her arms out at her sides making the physician of the cross as the beast breathed onto her face. "Please somebody, anybody," she pleaded, "Help me." The beast roared at her. The wind created by its roar hit her face. The beast lowered its head to her stomach. She felt something sharp pierce her body. She felt her skin tear apart. She let out a painful scream. She saw an infant that looked to be eight months old appeared before her. The infant went flying into the hole where the beast climbed out of. Mai felt her being dragged into the hole after her baby. She cried out for help but it never came._

_ The shadowy beast dragged her by its teeth which dogged into her heel. She looked to see that she was leaving a trail of blood. She knew that she would find but it would be too late for her and her child just as it was too late for her husband being spared. She hit the hard ground of the button of the hole. The beast stared at her. The infant's soul was in its craws. It opened its mouth and swarrowed the infant's spirit. Mai felt helpless unable to save her baby. Once the beast devoted the infant's soul it grabbed a hold of her abdomen. She felt its craws dig into her soul. She felt something yanking on her soul._

File 3, Weakened Seal part 3: to feed the beast of hell

Mai screamed so loud that the room shook. "MAI!" a voice cried out snapping her to reality. Naru was over her with concern in his eyes. She leapt up into his arms crying into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, "What happened?" He wasn't acting like himself which could understandable after all he heard his wife scream bloody murder. The door flew open and Bou-san came into the room with the others right behind him. "What's going on?" he asked. He saw Mai in Naru's arms crying. "What happened Mai?" he asked. Mai didn't have the courage to relive her dream but she knew had to for the team's sake.

"I was being murdered," she replied. "Was it one of 'those' dreams?" Bou-san asked. Mai nodded as she held herself. She couldn't stop shaking. "I was being dragged by two shadowy figures. They killed Naru then carried me away. They brought me to the back door. I was so scared. They dragged me outside and I saw snow with blood stains. There was large hole in the middle of the back yard. This thing came out and ripped out my baby from my stomach then dragged me into the hole. It devoted the baby's soul and then it…." Naru wrapped his arms around her again. "That's enough," he said softy.

"You don't have to relive anymore." She was shaking Naru could feel that. Bou-san placed a hand on top of Mai's head. "Take it easy kiddo," he said, "We're all here right now. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Masako patted Mai's back. _Where was Gene during all this, _Naru thought holding his scared wife. Ayako hugged Mai tightly. _Why didn't you save her Gene? _She held onto Naru tightly fearing if she let go then he would drop dead like in her dream. Lin stood there with Madoka and Fai beside him. "Kazuya," said Fai," We have something to show you back at base." Naru was about to get off the bed but couldn't. he looked down at Mai's face. She was so scared. He could see it in her eyes.

"Don't leave me," she cried. Naru held her closely. "I'll look at it tomorrow," he said to Lin. Lin nodded knowing that Mai needed him right now. They left the room leaving the couple alone. Naru lied Mai down onto the bed. She grabbed his so tight that the fabric would rip. "I'm not going anywhere Mai," he said kissing her cheek. "I'm staying here where you are." He held her close as he pulled her into a kiss on the lips. Mai's body stopped shaking as she returned the kiss. They pulled away for air. Naru gently pulled her head onto his chest. She heard his heartbeat. It was like music to her ears. His sooth rhyme of the heart made her relax. Hearing his heart made all the difference. She slowly calmed down.

"Better?" he asked stroking her hair. "Some what," she replied. They kissed. "Now I'm fine," she replied with a smile. He smirked and kissed her cheek. She placed her head back onto his chest listening to his heart. There was something about Naru's heart that made her so calm but she could never figure it out. She began to close her eyes slowly. Naru kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he said in a gentle tone which made Mai feel safer than ever she had before in his presence.

Naru stared at the monitor the next day. He saw something large crawling out of a hole in the ground. Madoka and Yasuhara stood behind him watching. "What was that?" Yasuhara asked as the shadowy creature vanished. Mai who was holding Naru's arm began to shake as the sight of the thing peering out at the camera. "Mai?" said Naru looking down at his wife. "That was the thing I saw in my dream," she cried out, "The thing that killed me!" Naru grabbed her shoulders. "Mai calm down," he said. Mai was shaking violently. Ayako froze in place. "Naru look," she cried out directing his attention to another in the same area. They could see large feet walking toward the building. "It's heading this way," said Bou-san.

Then it vanished once again. Mai buried her face into Naru's side. Naru stroked her back. Madoka gasped. "What was that thing?" she asked. "Whatever it was," said Lin, "It destroyed the equipment that was around the area. We're lucky to get this footage though." "Yes, we are," Naru replied staring at the monitor. "Has the other monitors picked up anything unusual?" "Not for the time being," Lin replied as Naru kissed Mai's tempo. "The mikes haven't picked up anything either," Lin added. Masako fell to the side. Bou-san caught her. "What's up?" he asked. "I can smell blood," she replied. "I can smell it too," Mai replied noticing the smell now that Masako mentioned it. Naru stared at her then at Masako.

John was now holding Masako in his arms. Ayako looked to the door."What's wrong?" Fai asked, "Ayako-san?" "Look," Ayako replied. Fai looked to see something huge standing at the door peering through the window on the door at them. It had bloody red eyes that were glowing as red as a red moon. Mai tightened her grasp on Naru's shirt. The beast stood there for a minute or so before disappearing. Fai and Naru ran outside into the hall way but there was nothing there. Mai was now in Madoka's arms for comfort. "Where did it go?" Fai asked. Naru didn't answer. "What's out there?" Bou-san asked as they came back inside. "It's gone," Naru replied walking to his wife's side but stopped.

"Naru?" said Ayako, "What's wrong? Are you…..?" She was about to take a step when she saw a large craw piercing through his torso. Everyone gasped as the craw pulled out from him. "NARU!" Mai cried out as he fell backwards onto the wooden floor. She got out of Madoka's arms and ran to Naru's side. Lin was there holding Naru in his arms. There was a huge hole in the middle of his torso. "Call the hospital!" Lin cried out. John ran for the phone leaving Yasuhara with Masako. Mai looked at Naru's face. His eyes were closed. Fai was at her side. "Kazuya," he said. Bou-san stood over them. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked but no one could answer him that question. Mai held Naru's hand in hers.

Naru sat up in his hospital bed with bandages around his torso. Mai sat beside him. She stared at his wound. Naru stroked her cheek. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be fine." Mai hugged him tightly. "I'm so scared Naru," she said crying into his shoulder. Naru held her in his arms. "I know," he said, "Which is I've decided to pull out as soon I get out of here." "But what about the case?" Mai asked. "This is too dangerous," he replied, "I can't lose you and the others. I hate this idea too but I have you to think about and our child." He kissed her cheek. "Even you can see how dangerous it has become now." She cried into his shoulder harder.

Bou-san came into the room with Fai. "We have word from Lin," he said, "They found out about that thing that attacked Naru." "What about it?" Mai asked as she looked up at him. Fai sighed. "There are three demons," he said, "Two small ones which are the ones that carried you away in your dream and huge one which is what they feed human souls." "Not just any human souls but a pregnant woman and her unborn child," Bou-san added. "Why?" Mai asked. "We don't know yet," said Fai, "But, I've asked around and found that the sacrifices were mostly pregnant women. The villagers believed that an unborn child and its mother are believed to be pure in the sense of offers to the demon." "What can we do to stop it?" Naru asked.

"Well," said Fai, "Madoka believes there is a ritual that can send those demons back to where they come but…." "But what?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow. Fai looked down at his feet making a fist. "Fai?" said Mai calling her friend/bother-in-law. "A sacrifice," Bou-san finished, "In order sending them back we have to sacrifice one of our own for it to work." "What?' Mai breathed. Naru looked at his wife then sighed. "I'll do it," he said suddenly. Fai looked up at his friend/brother. "Kazuya?" "Naru?" Mai cried out. Naru pulled Mai closer to him. "It's my fault," he said, "I put you and our unborn child in danger."

He placed his chin on top of her head. "I can atone for my sins this way." "No," said Mai looking up at him. "I can't let you do that! I don't want our son without his father." She touched his cheek. Fai and Bou-san looked each other. "She's right Naru," said Bou-san, "You aren't the one to jump into something like this." "Mai is my wife," Naru replied holding Mai tightly. Her head under his chin again. "I love her and I would do anything for her even at the cost of my own life." "Kazuya, we need to think about this," said Fai, "You have a kid on the way and what would Gene say if he learned about his little brother?" He was right. Naru glared at him. "Then what can I do for my family? Then Fai?" he asked coldly.

Bou-san placed a hand on Fai's shoulder as Fai tightened his fist. "Houshou-san?" said Fai looking up at Bou-san. "I think I speak for Fai, the others and especially for Mai when I say this," he said, "You can't jump into this without thinking. Weren't you the one who would mock those that would jump before looking?" "Bou-san," said Naru, "Unless, you know what I'm going through with the thought of losing Mai and our unborn child I suggest you mind your business." His glare was stronger than Bou-san had ever seen it. Mai meant the world to him if his glare had this affect on him. Bou-san made a fist. "I may not have a child on the way but I do know what it's like being a father and what it would be like to lose Ayako and Arthur but you seem to forget before you and Mai got married she was my adapted daughter and this affects me like you. I've always seen Mai like my daughter the same goes for Ayako as well but we all are suffering and it's not just Mai this time. Masako is pregnant with John's child too in case you forgotten?" "I haven't forgotten about Hara-san's child and what this means for her as well as my own wife and child." Mai squeezed the fabric of his shirt.

Naru looked down at his wife. Mai shook her head. "Naru," she said stroking his cheek. "I'm fine, see? I'm right here." She kissed his tempo. Naru relaxed under her touch. Fai sighed with relief. Leave it to Mai to calm Naru down. Bou-san smiled at the two lovers. Then his cell rang. "Ayako?" he said answering after reading the caller ID. "What?" he cried out, "When was this?" he listened to Ayako's voice. "We'll be right there!" he replied. He hung up the phone. "Masako disappeared," he growled. "What? Masako?" Mai cried out in horror. "Fai! Let's go!" Bou-san called out to Fai. "I'll go too," Mai called out but was stopped by her husband grabbing her wrist. She looked down at him. "Naru…?" she said.

Naru shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you to go," he said in a gentle voice. He pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "The demons must've taken Hara-san," he said, "If that's the case then if you go then they'll get you too and I can't let that happen: not to you." "But Naru…" said Mai, "I have to help Masako." "No," he said, "I don't to lose anyone else." "Naru," she said wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her forehead. "Mrs. Sibuya," said a voice. Mai looked up to see the doctor standing there. "I'm sorry but he needs his rest now." Naru didn't let her go. "Stay here," he whispered in her ear. Mai wanted to but the doctor wouldn't let that happen but still Naru wouldn't sleep if he didn't know if Mai was safe or not. She turned to the doctor. "I'll stay here," she replied, "Knowing my husband he won't sleep if I'm not near him." The doctor smiled at her.

"Very well," he said, "I'll let you two rest." He stepped out the room. Mai nuzzled closely to Naru. "I'm not going anywhere," she told him. "I know," he replied kissing her on top of the head. Mai just smiled and closed her eyes. She felt his chest slowly moved up and down. His heartbeats smooth her soul. She the image of a happy little boy running toward his parents filled her head. Mai smiled at her little boy as he ran toward her and Naru. Naru knelt down and held out his arms for the boy. The boy laughed as he ran into Naru's arms. "Daddy," he cried. Mai smiled at them. Naru turned to his wife while holding their son. Mai wrapped her arms around his waist. The image of the perfect happy family was all she wanted. Naru held both Mai and his son closely afraid he let go then they would disappear in front of him.

Mai heard a sound that snapped her back to reality. She looked up and saw Naru was asleep now still holding her in his arms. She smiled and kissed his chin. "The perfect family," she said softly to herself. "That's what I've always wanted more than anything." She nuzzled his neck. A smiling little boy appeared in her mind. He was laughing as his father stood in front of him with a hand on top of his head. Mai was kneeling down in front of the boy with her hands on his shoulders smiling at the boy's cute little face. The boy looked just like Naru. Mai had always imagined their little boy that way. She closed her eyes. She could see the boy standing in front of Naru with a big on his face as Naru taught him about hunting ghost. The boy then wrapped his arms around Naru's neck. The boy laughed happily. Naru wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Daddy," the boy cried happily. Naru gave the boy his rarest of smiles. Mai stood beside Naru laughing along with the boy. There were so many things she could imagine about their child's life and how they would be as a family. Mai kissed the boy's cheek making him laugh. "Mommy," he said happily hugging Mai. Mai hugged the boy in return.

John walked around back wondering where Masako would be. Ever since Madoka took Masako to bed so she could rest John hadn't seen her since then. He should have to gone with them for Masako's sake. John sighed and noticed a large hole in the middle of the back yard. He remembered seeing this vary hole where that demon that attacked Naru had come out of. He walked toward it. He peered into the hole and gasped. A woman lied there with her stomach ripped open. John's eyes widen in horror. He saw an infant lying beside her dead like the woman. The infant looked to be eight month old from being in the mother's womb. John realized that this woman was one of the workers' wife who disappeared six days ago. John was in shock to even move. He wanted to run to base and tell the others what he found.

"John?" a voice called out. John looked over and saw Masako hanging on a cross like Jesus Christ before he died. John took a step back. "Masako?" he called. Masako's arms were out at her side with chains around her wrists and ankles. "John," Masako cried with tears flowing down her face. "You got to run!" she shouted, "The demon will return. Please John run away!" she froze as she looked behind John. John heard a low growl and felt something breathing down his neck. He could sense something very evil. He turned around to see a shadowy figure over toweling him. Its red eyes glowing like two red moons.

It let out a low growl. Two smaller demons appeared in front of it. John was frozen where he stood. The large demon reached out for John. "John!" Masako shouted. John stood there dumbfounded. "JOHN!" Masako cried out. Then something flew by John's shoulder. A bright light got between John and the demon. The demon backed off. Bou-san ran past John chanting something. Fai and Lin stood on either side of John. Ayako and Madoka got Masako down from the cross. "You alright?" Ayako asked Masako. "Yes," Masako replied. "Lin!" Bou-san cried out, "Take John to base! Fai you're with me!" "Right!" Fai called out. Lin grabbed John's forearm. "Father Brown," he said, "Please come with me." he noticed the look in John's eyes. "Father Brown?" he said but still no answer.

Fai created a barrier to protect Bou-san as he approached the three demons chanting. Ayako and Madoka led Masako back to the base while Lin dragged John back by his arm. They got to the base. Lin placed John onto the couch. "John what happened back there?" Ayako asked him as she checked Masako for injuries. "I don't know," John finally replied, "But I couldn't do anything. When I saw it glaring at me; it was like seeing the devil himself facing me." Madoka looked at John then the door opened and Fai and Bou-san came running into the room. Yasuhara who was sitting in a computer chair watching the monitors walked toward them with drinks. "So should do now?" he asked, "I'm sure the demon is angry with us for taking another life for its own." "Don't know," said Bou-san, "But, I think we should wait for Naru to get back from the hospital." "Houshou-san!" Fai shouted as he stared at he monitors.

Bou-san turned around to see Fai standing there with Lin beside him. "What's up?" Bou-san asked. "Look!" Fai pointed to the monitor on the far left corner. Bou-san walked toward the monitor. He saw the large shadowy standing in front of a camera. They could see its face was then that Bou-san realized that it was holding the camera by the wire. It glared at them intensely. "It's mad," said Bou-san. Then the lights turned off and the room came to shake. Madoka shrieked as the glass broke from the window. "Madoka!" Lin cried out. "Ayako!" Bou-san shouted out. John jumped to his feet. "Masako!" he cried out. Masako ran toward him. She grabbed a hold of his shirt with fear in her eyes. John held her in his arms.

The room shook more violently now. "Takigawa-san the window!" Yasuhara shouted noticing two glowing red eyes staring at them. Bou-san turned as he shielded Ayako from the flying glass. Lin did the same for Madoka. Fai stood in front of his friends creating a barrier as wooden boards from the floor flowed upwards into the air and went flying toward them. "FAI!" Lin shouted as Fai took the full force of the attack. He went flying back into the wall. "Ouran-san!" Yasuhara cried out running toward Fai. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Fai. Masako gasped as a large long log-like arm reached out for her.

"It's after Masako!" John cried out to the others while still holding Masako. He allowed himself to slide backwards while holding her to get away from the demon's claws. "She's the only one that is pregnant other than Mai!" Ayako shouted to John. The demon roared. The glass on the over head lights broke apart from its powerful roar. John pushed himself aside with Masako in his arms. Then the two smaller demons entered the room. They moved slowly toward John and Masako. Masako squeezed John's shirt begging that he didn't let go. Lin whistled as the two demons advanced further into the room. Five lights appeared and went around the two demons. The demons looked around the room. Then the five lights pierced through the two demons sending them back to hell. The lights vanished after the attack on the two demons. The large demon growled at them then vanished.

The lights turned back on. "I think we made it angrily," said Bou-san as Masako fell to her knees. "Masako!" John cried catching her. Ayako ran toward them. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know, she just collapsed," John replied. "Let me look at her," said Ayako. Fai took a step toward the window with Lin beside him. "Kazuya isn't going to like this, will he?" said Fai looking out the window. "No," said Lin as he looked at all the glass on the floor. "That was pretty intense," said Yasuhara. Fai nodded turning to the others. "We may have to put up a barrier for the night," he said to Lin, "Who knows if that thing will attack again." Lin nodded. Fai sighed. "Kazuya, we got ourselves in one hell of a mess this time."

Fai lied on the floor as the sun rose up for the day. Madoka walked toward him with a cup of tea. Fai sat up and took the cup thanking her in the process. "You've take the barrier up all night," said Madoka, "Why don't you just take it easy for now." "We might not have that kind of time," Fai replied taking a sip of tea. "If that thing attacks again tonight then who knows what will happen." She nodded knowing he was telling the truth. Fai looked over to John and Masako. Masako was asleep with her head in John's lap. John sat with his back against the wall. Ayako handed John a cup of tea. John thanked her and took a sip. Yasuhara was asleep on the floor. Lin and Bou-san went to get Mai and Naru from the hospital.

"What happened here?" said a voice. Madoka and Fai turned to see Naru standing in the doorway looking around the room. Mai was right behind him with Lin and Bou-san behind them. "What I tell ya man?" said Bou-san, "That thing got Masako but we managed to save but now it's pissed off at us." "What made you think it would be a good idea to keep Hara-san and bring Mai here?" Naru hissed at him. "We can't just take Masako and Mai and leave," said Lin, "it'll kill us if we try that now." Mai walked toward Masako and John. "How is she?" Mai asked John who sitting there with Masako's head in his lap. "She's fine Mai, thank you for waiting about her," said John with a smile. Naru growled under his breath.

"Mai," he said. Mai looked up at Naru. "Summon Jugo," he ordered no more of a plea to his wife. Mai looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to," she replied. "But you managed to summon him before," said Ayako to Mai. "He comes when I'm in danger or if someone I care about is dying. I can't summon him on my own." Naru sighed. "Then what good would Jugo do against a demon?" Bou-san asked. "You forget when we first saw him," said Naru, "He destroyed three demons but he was fouled by Mai's rage at that time but he has been proven to be useful in protecting Mai from danger." "Yeah, but what good will it do if she can't summon him on her own?" Bou-san replied. Naru glared at him.

"This hole where this thing came from may have been sealed," said Naru, "According to Yasuhara-san and Madoka's reports that after eleven years of sacrificing souls they suddenly stopped and the deaths also stopped which means there was a seal placed on that hole where it comes from which means the well in where the demons were held but why all of the sudden would they reappear after eleven years?" "The seal is weakening," said John realizing it. "That most be it," said Fai, "The seal is weakening so they started the sacrifices again which second that passes the seal gets weaker to the point where it'll break and who knows what would happen when it does." "That is correct," said Naru walking to the window.

"When the seal fully breaks all hell will break loose." The room fell silent. "What now?" Bou-san asked. "We either reseal the demons or we send them to hell," said Naru. "That's easier said than done," said Madoka, "These demons are already angrily after we saved Hara-san from them and no doubt they'll going to be hard to defeat." "So what does it mean?" Mai asked. "We can't fight them without dying now," said Ayako, "Especially, the big one." Mai looked at Naru. "John," said Naru, "Come with me." John looked down at Masako. "I'll stay with Mai and Masako," said Fai assuring John. John nodded and walked toward the door after Naru. Bou-san and the others stayed in the base knowing they needed a plan.

File 4, Weakened Seal part 4: goodbye

John followed Naru out into the hall. "What is it Sibuya-san?" John asked. Naru sighed and turned around to face John. "John," he said, "You love Hara-san, right?" he asked staring John strange in the eye. "Of course I do," John replied very strongly. He never felt so strongly about anything before in his life. "We both have something in common," said Naru looking out the window over his shoulder. John raised a brow. "We do?" he asked. "I love Mai and you love Hara-san. They're both pregnant but four months apart but still our situation is the same. Those things are targeting the women we love." John stared at Naru and nodded.

"I know understand when I say this. We must get them away from here as soon as possible but what Lin and Bou-san told me it's impossible for that now." "Yes," said John sadly looking down at his feet. "I was staring at that large demon square in the face but I just…" Naru could hear and see the aguish in John's voice and face. "I just stood there!" John cried out as tears fell down his face while he made a fist. "When Masako needed me I just stood there and did nothing to save her. Ayako and Mori-san had to save her." Naru understood John's pain. Naru would feel helpless if he was face to face with that beast and Mai was in Masako's place. Naru sighed and shook his head. "But you did do something," he replied.

"Lin told me how protective you were of Hara-san," he explained. "That's because I was ashamed for not saving her earlier," said John. Naru placed a hand John's shoulder. "No," he said, "What you did was out of love for Hara-san. I would do the same for Mai." John knew he was speaking the truth. He had seen how much Naru loves Mai and Naru had seen how much John loves Masako they were the same when it came to their women. John could feel like he could relate to Naru more than Bou-san or Lin. Not because of they were around each other's age but because their situation was the same. Lin and Madoka had a child already born and the same for Ayako and Bou-san. Fai and Yasuhara didn't have lovers of their own so John felt like he could relate to Naru more on the matter at hand.

John wiped his tears away. "We got to protect them," he said. "I know," Naru replied, "Which is why I've asked you to meet with me out here away from others." "Huh?" said John looking confused. Naru pulled out a book. "I did some research in the hospital while Mai was asleep and I learned of a way to destroy these demons but only a Catholic priest can do it." He handed it to John. "Open it to page 920," said Naru. John took the book and opened it. "This is a prayer in English," he said. "Yes," said Naru, "And since we both speak English." John nodded. "I got ya," he said, "You want me to do an excirism from the book?" Naru nodded. "We need to do it when the others go to sleep first," he said. John looked at him.

"John," said Naru, "This will save Mai and Hara-san too. Are you with me or not?" "If it's to save Masako and Mai then yes," John replied. "You in?" Naru asked. "I'm in," John replied as they shook hands. "Naru?" "John?"They turned to see Masako and Mai standing there. John forced a smile on his face. Naru watched him carefully. "What is it?" John asked in his usual kind voice that just made Masako melt. Naru smirked seeing how John affected Masako. He noticed Mai melting at his smirk which made him smirk even more. Mai walked to Naru and grabbed his hand. Naru gave Mai a small smile. Mai blushed and pulled him into a kiss. Naru saw Masako do the same to John. He smirked and kissed Mai in returned. Her sweet lips made him want more. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Naru sat up in bed with Mai lying beside him. He looked down at her softly. "I love you Mai," he whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. He stood up and walked to the door. "Naru," Mai murmured in her sleep. Naru turned around and smiled at her. He heard a light knock on the door. He turned around and opened it. John stood on the other side dressed like a priest with a bible in hand and holy water in the other. "I'm ready," he said, "What about you?" "I'm ready," said Naru stepping out the room closing the door quietly behind him. "Let's go." John nodded and followed him down the hallway. They crept passed the others' rooms as they headed for the stairs leading down stairs.

John sighed nervously. "You scared?" Naru asked before they took a step down the stairs. "A little," John replied, "But this would help Masako and Mai, so I'll be fine just as long as they're safe." Naru nodded as they took a step and headed down the stairs. They crept to the back door. Naru pushed the door open allowing John to step through first. Naru stepped out closing the door behind him. The cold wind hit his back. Naru noticed a snowflake falling to earth. It had been snowing for the past few hours or so. Naru turned to the young priest. John nodded. They walked to the large hole in the middle of the yard. John took a step toward the hole while Naru stopped in his tracks. "I'll back you up if needed," he said.

John knew what Naru meant. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that but if it did then it would help. John stopped a few feet away from the well. He opened his bible and began to pray. Naru watched as the large beast began to rise up from the well. Its eyes fell on the young priest. John read his pray. The demon roared causing wind to blew in his face but John didn't stop his pray. Naru eyed the beast carefully ready to assist John at any moment. The creature slammed its large hand onto the white earth. It pulled itself upwards while slamming its other hand onto the snow white earth. John continued his pray but the demon roared and swung his arm at him. John went flying backwards as the demon's arm impacted with his stomach.

Naru watched as the young priest struggled to stand. _"Stop this Noll," _said a voice in Naru's head. It was Gene. Naru chose to ignore it. Naru walked toward the monster. The beast growled at John. "Sibuya-san!" John cried out when he saw Naru walking toward the monster. "Please stop! Let me try again!" Either Naru didn't hear him or chose not to he just kept walking toward the demon. Naru stopped once he was at a good distance for his attack. The wind picked up as Naru's body began to glow. John watched helplessly as the surround area around Naru twisted. The demon turned to the young boy ready to strike.

Naru held up his hands and a golden light appeared into his palms. The demon watched as Naru held his arms over his head. "Sibuya-san! Don't do it!" John cried out. Naru tossed himself forward letting go of the golden light. The light headed strange for the beast's head. The monster roared as the light hit its mark. Naru watched as smoke filled the air. "No," said John standing up to his feet. "John," he said, "Finish the….!" John's eyes widen as a large claw pierced through Naru's abdomen. Naru fell back to the white earth underneath his feet. "SIBUYA-SAN!" John shouted. He got up and ran toward Naru's side.

Mai opened her eyes and saw Jugo staring down at her. "Jugo?" she said then realized what that meant. She jumped up and looked over to Naru's side of the bed. He wasn't there. "Jugo where is Naru?" she cried out. Jugo turned to the window. Then there a loud knock on the door. Mai leapt out of bed and ran to the door. "Mai please open up," it was Masako's voice. She sounded like something terrible had happened. She opened the door and saw a panicked Masako standing there. "Masako?" she said, "What's going on?" "Have you seen John?" Masako asked, "He wasn't in bed when I woke up to go to the restroom!" "What John is missing too?" Mai cried out. "Missing too?" Masako asked.

"Naru isn't in bed either," Mai explained, "I woke up and find Jugo standing over me but no Naru." Masako's jaw fell to the floor when she saw Jugo. "Do you think that something terrible to them?" she asked worried. "I don't know," Mai replied. "Mai? Masako? What are you two doing up?" Fai asked as he and the others walked toward them. "Naru and John aren't in bed," said Mai. "I woke up to use the restroom," Masako explained, "And I noticed that John wasn't there." "I woke up to find Jugo but no Naru," Mai added. Ayako and Madoka looked at each other. "Where would they go?" Bou-san asked. Mai and Masako looked at each other. "The well!" they both shouted in unison.

Jugo stood at Mai's side. Mai jumped onto his back and held out her hand to Masako. Masako took her hand and allowed Mai to pull her up onto Jugo's back. "Jugo," said Mai, "Take us to Naru and John." Jugo let out a powerful mighty roar before taking off down the hall. "Let's go," said Bou-san. "What would that do?" Yasuhara asked, "We don't even know where they are." "Jugo does," Fai replied, "Whenever Jugo appears usually means something bad it going to happen." They all nodded and ran down the hall. Masako held onto Mai's waist while Mai held onto Jugo's back. Jugo zoomed down the stairs as fast as he could.

Jugo leapt into the air as a large shadowy creature stood over a young priest. "John!" Masako cried out when she saw John standing there in front of Naru who was out cold. Jugo landed on all fours next to John. "Mai? Masako?" said John when he saw them. "Jugo?" Masako slide off of Jugo's back and ran to John. The others appeared at this time. "Jugo!" Mai ordered still on his back. Jugo roared out and ran toward the large beast. "Mai!" Fai cried out. Jugo jumped onto the beast's arm. The demon swung its other arm at the white panther but Jugo was too quick for it to hit. Mai held on tightly to his fur.

Jugo bit down on the beast's ear. The demon roared out in pain shaking them off the best it could but Jugo held on for dear life. Mai glared at the monster's eyes and she could see all of the souls that it had taken from their bodies. The infants cried out for their mothers while the woman cried for their lovers to find them and their child. "You will never again kill an incent woman and her unborn child again!" Mai shouted which more like Jugo's roar. The demon swung its hand at the white beast. Jugo leapt back and landed on all fours beside Naru's body which was held by Lin. Mai climbed off Jugo's back and ran to Naru's side.

Jugo could now fight without holding back; now that Mai was no longer on his back. The shadowy beast slammed its hand onto the snowy ground. Jugo dodged its attack and leapt up into the air. Jugo roared as he scratched the demon's arm. The demon's large log-like arm slammed into Jugo's side causing him flying back. Jugo turned his body in the air and landed on his paws. The demon leapt up into the air. The snow flew up into the air as the giant beast crashed down onto the snowy earth. Jugo ran up a tree and leapt from tree to tree. The demon roared and swung its arm at the smaller creature. Jugo leapt down and bit down hard onto the creature's ankle. The demon roared out in pain. "Go Jugo," said Bou-san but Mai didn't seem too happy.

The demon's craw hit Jugo's face causing him to bleed. Jugo leapt back onto his feet. The panther growled at its opponent then hissed. The demon ran toward him. Jugo's speed couldn't be matched by the demon's strength. Mai knew that Jugo was fast but not strong enough to handle so much damage. The demon fell to the ground as Jugo used his speed to his advance. The large beast was easily knocked off its feet. Jugo bit down onto its heart. Mai gasped as the demon lifted up one of its large arms. "JUGO!" she cried out. Jugo saw the oncoming arm from the corner of his eye. He let go of his prey and landed on all fours once more.

The demon used its legs to stand up. Jugo ran toward it with his mouth opened wide. The demon's claw went into his mouth but Jugo wasn't affected by its attempts to slowly him down. Jugo bit down ripping off its craw. The demon roared out in pain as blood poured into the air. Mia held her ears as its cries hit her ears. Jugo spilt out the craw from his mouth and ran toward the demon. The demon swung its arm at him. Jugo jumped up into the air and bit down onto its arm. The demon roars out as Jugo yanked off its arm clean off. The demon leapt back with blood pouring out its missing limb. The arm disappeared into the snow. Jugo growled as a white light surrounded his body. Mai watched as he jumped into the air.

The demon leapt up after him. Jugo slowly flew passed the demon then froze for a few minutes in the air then suddenly Jugo's speed increased as a bright white light flashed from behind him piercing through the demon's legs. The demon roared out as its legs explored into a shower of blood. The demon was now down to a torso, an arm and a head. The demon used its remaining arm to move toward Mai. Jugo growled at it. The demon brought up its arm and reached out for Mai who was the closest one nearby.

Jugo appeared in front of his master. The four remaining claws pierced Jugo's body. "JUGO!" Mai shouted. Jugo roared out in pain then stared at the demon as he growled. Jugo opened his mouth and shot out a white blast of white energy at the demon's face. The demon growled as the light came toward it. The demon roared out and the energy hit it ripping it to pieces. Jugo huffed and puffed then fell to the ground. "JUGO!" Mai cried out running to his side. Naru opened his eyes just in time to see Jugo on the ground and Mai running to him. Jugo was a bloody mess. Naru sat up feeling Lin's hands on his chest holding him still "What happened?" he asked. "Jugo, destroyed the demon," Lin replied.

Naru looked over at Jugo who was lying on the ground with Mai at his side. "Jugo?" she cried as tears fell down her face. "_I'm sorry Mai,_" said a voice. She knew it was Jugo. She was the only one who could hear his voice. "_But I'm afraid that this is the end of me,_" he said. "No, don't say that Jugo," Mai cried out, "I'll get you help you'll see." Jugo nuzzled her face. "_It's too late. I'm glad that I got to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman that Kai would be proud of. I say this for your father but you have grown beautifully. You have a man who loves you, who I willing to protect for you since he made you happy and now you have your own child on the way. I could wish that I would be there when you give birth and protect your child like I have you. I have no regrets except for breaking my promise to Kai._"

Jugo's body came to turn into little blue lights. "No Jugo!" Mai cried out. Jugo nuzzled her once more like he always did. "_Let me go Mai. I'll be with your parents and I'll be sure to tell them how you've grown. I'm glad got to see you get married to Kazuya Sibuya._" Jugo slowly disappeared into the sky. Snow began to follow as he vanished with his head in Mai's lap. Tears fell down Mai's face. Naru realized what was happening before the others did. Jugo was dying. He was leaving Mai all alone…but she wasn't alone and Jugo knew this so that's why he willing her leave with a smile on his face. Naru had to admit that Jugo grew on him after all Jugo cared for Mai and protected her from harm and now he was dying.

Soon Jugo was gone and Mai sat there with tears down her face. The last piece of her father was gone forever. Naru stood up and walked toward his wife slowly. No one bothered to stop him. Everyone looked down and mourned Jugo's death. Naru sat down beside Mai and pulled her close to his chest. "He loves you," he said, "You know that, right?" she nodded and wiped the tears from her eye. "You can cry if you want," Naru told her stroking her hair as she buried her into his chest. Naru held her closely. "Look!" said Masako pointing to the sky. Everyone including Mai and Naru looked up and saw all the souls that the demon had taken were flowing upwards to the sky. "Those are all the souls that the demon devoted," said Ayako in shock. "No," said Lin, "They weren't devoted. They were merely trapped here by the demon and now that it's gone they're free." They all agreed and smiled.

Mai stood outside over the well looking up at the sky. _Thank you Jugo for everything, _she thought as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. "You okay?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes and turned to see Naru walking toward her. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "I just can't believe it's finally over." Naru smiled at her. "It's never over for us Mai," he said, "I thought you would learn that by now. It's just the calm before the storm." Mai giggled. "Yeah," she said, "You could say that Naru." He chuckled. "Jugo will be watching over you," he said, "as well as your parents." She looked at him shocked then smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yeah," she said, "They are." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you Mai," said Naru wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I love you too," she said. They kissed. "Sibuya-san," said a voice. Mai and Naru turned to see Smith standing there. "I've heard the news. Thank you so much." Naru sighed and whispered something in Mai's ear that made her blush. "Smith-san," said Naru, "I would like to have a word with you for a moment." "Yes of course," said Smith. Naru kissed Mai's cheek before walking away with Smith. Mai watched them walk off. "Hey Mai!" said a voice. Mai turned around to see Fai walking toward her. "I thought I saw Kazuya here with you," he said.

"Yeah, he went to have a word with Smith-san about the case," Mai replied. Fai smiled. "Some case, huh?" he said. "Yeah, some case," Mai replied with a smile. They laughed. "So, Fai," said Mai, "Naru tells me you're going to England?" "Oh yeah," said Fai, "I'm eighteen now so I'm needed back as the air force." "Aw," said Mai, "I'm gonna miss having you around the office." Fai laughed. "Don't worry," he said, "I can come by and visit you and Kazuya with your little one." Mai smiled rubbing her belly. "I hope he's like his father when it comes to ghost hunting," she said. "Who knows," said Fai, "You may have twins." "Don't even joke," said Mai as her eyes narrowed. They laughed. "Well, we should get back before the others start worrying." "You go ahead," said Mai, "I'll wait my husband." Fai smiled and walked off. Mai smiled and sighed as she reached up into the air.

She saw Naru walking toward her. "Well?" she said. He kissed her forehead. "Smith-san would be delight and hold a moral service for all the souls that died here, especially Jugo. Like I promised you Mai." She smiled at him. "Thank you Naru," she said. Naru kissed her lips. "Anything, to honor a team member," he said. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He chuckled and kissed her in return. They pulled away for air. "Let's go," he said, "We should head home and get the nursery ready for our child's arrival." "But that's not for another nine months," she said. Naru lifted her up into his arms bridal style. "I wanted to get a head start on it," he said. They kissed. "I love you Mai and I will love our child as well." She smiled. "I hope you do," she said. "You're the mother," he said, "I would love it because of it being a piece of my beautiful wife." Mai blushed. Naru and carried her away to the car.

Epilogue: A family

It had been long nine months but now it was all over. Mai sat in a rocking chair holding her son in her arms. Naru stepped into the room with a smile on his face at the sight of his family. He kissed Mai's forehead then his son. "How was work?" Mai asked. "It was the same," he replied sitting down beside her. "How your day with Gene?" he asked. She smiled. "He was a good boy like always," she said. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm so happy we made a beautiful son together." she kissed his cheek. "Are the others asking about me and Gene?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. "Hara-san or should I say Brown-san brought Julia by the office today to play with Arthur and Rin."

"Aw," said Mai, "Our son will have playmates before he starts school." Naru chuckled stroking her hair. "Naru," she said, "Yes?" he replied. "I'm pregnant again." He kissed her cheek. "Let's this time it's a girl," he said. She giggled and held her son close to her chest. "Did you hear your mother?" said Naru to his son. "You'll be a big brother very soon." "In four months," Mai replied. Naru looked at her and kissed her forehead. "We should go to the park," said Naru, "I told the others to meet us there." Mai nodded and stood up with her son in her arms. Naru stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a call.

Mai was changing Gene when Naru came into the room. "You ready?" he asked with a bag for Gene over his shoulder. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We ready," she replied. Naru chuckled and walked with his wife and son to the car. Naru opened the back seat to his car as Mai placed Gene into his car seat. Naru watched her belt him in. Gene laughed happily at his mother. Naru chuckled. Fatherhood made him soft which made Mai happy to see this side to him. They kissed. Naru opened the door for her. She kissed his cheek once more before she climbed into the car. Naru closed the door behind her.

Naru opened the car door to the driver seat and placed the keys into the ignition. The engine kicked and Gene made the sound of the car motor which made Mai laugh and Naru chuckle. Gene was so cute when he did that. They drove down the street to the nearest. Gene cooed as he saw his new friends waiting for him. Mai smiled at her son and kissed his forehead as she got him out of the car and carried him out. Naru walked to Lin, John and Bou-san to speak with them. Masako, Madoka and Ayako had their children. Mai walked toward them with Gene in her arms. "Aw," said Madoka, "He's so cute Mai-chan. What's his name?" "Eugene Kazuya Sibuya," Mai replied. "What a great name," said Ayako with a smile.

Mai saw Yasuhara walking toward them with his new wife Emma and their children. Mai smiled at them then she saw Fai walking toward Naru from behind. Mai watched as Fai hit Naru playfully on the back. Naru span around and playfully slapped Fai for that. They chuckled at it. Everyone else just laughed. Yasuhara went by the guys while Emma brought her children toward the girls and the other children. Mai set Gene down gently. Gene didn't like it when his mommy or daddy put him down but since he had children around his age to play with; he was fine with it. The guys walked toward the girls as the kids took off running toward the playground. Naru placed a hand Mai's shoulder. "Pretty soon, our little girl would be amount them," he whispered in her ear. "Our little Alice," said Mai. He smiled at her and kissed her.

Mai placed her head onto his chest as they watched their son run around and play with friends. They were having a great. "Pretty soon, they'll be running their own SPR," said Bou-san to Naru who just chuckled. "Who knows," said Fai, "Oh yeah, I've brought Ashley." A woman walked toward them. She was Fai's wife Ashley. She held their little boy Andrew while their little girl Rai held her mother's hand. She saw her new friends and let go of her mother's hand to go to play with the other children. Andrew wanted to play too so Ashley set him down so he could go play. The children were laughing and ran around like they knew each other forever even though it was their first time meeting each other.

The SPR gang smiled the sight before them. They sat down and talked about past cases and how far they've all came even Naru was a part of the conservation which surprised everyone but ever since he married Mai that made him come out of his shield a little more and fatherhood helped too. The others were shocked to hear that Mai was pregnant again. "You couldn't keep off could you?" Madoka teased Naru. Naru rolled his eyes. The others laughed. The children ran back to their parents for lunch. They all ate lunch afterwards the children went to play again while the parents continued their conservations.

The sun set as they drove home. "Looks like someone tired," said Naru noticing Gene yawning from the review mirror. Mai smiled at their son's reflection. "Yeah, he does," she replied, "He sure had fun today." Naru nodded. "Maybe we should do this again?" "I'll talk to the others about that," said Mai.. She leaned to her side placing her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Naru chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Well Mai," he said as they pulled into the driveway of their home. Naru gently lifted Mai up into his arms and grabbed Gene's little body. It would seem hard with balancing both Mai and Gene but Naru had been working out for Mai so it wasn't so hard. He walked up the steps to Gene's room and placed his son into his little bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night son," he said pulling the covers over Gene's tiny little frame. He walked toward Mai who was sitting in the rocking chair.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their room. He heard Gene sleeping peacefully as he closed the door behind him. He kicked the door to their bedroom open and stepped into the room. He set Mai onto the bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mai," he said pulling the covers over his wife. He heard something running up the stairs. He stepped out the room to see Mai's cat with gray and white fur with large golden eyes running to Gene's room. Naru chuckled as a black lab followed behind the small cat. They were fond of the baby. Naru opened the door letting the animals inside to sleep with his son. He stood in the doorway as the cat leapt onto the bed and the black lab curled at the boy's side. Naru felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Mai standing there.

She saw the two animals lying beside Gene. "They do love him, don't they?" she said. "Yeah, they do," Naru replied closing the door quietly. "So, is this the future you dreamt of having?" he asked Mai. "Nope," said Mai rubbing her belly. "But it's better. I love you Naru." Naru chuckled and leant down kissing her lips. "I love you too Mai," he said. "We should call it a night," said Naru, "I have a meeting with a client in the morning." "You're all work," said Mai with narrow eyes. Naru chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips again. "Well, I have to support you and Gene as well our little girl on the way." He gestured to her stomach. Mai smiled and kissed his lips. "You are something else," she said, "But I love you for that."

Naru kissed her in return. "I love you more than anything," he said, "You and Gene are my world. Losing either of you will be the end of me." she smiled and hugged him. Naru wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead. They walked to their room for the night. "I feel the same way," said Mai kissing his chin. "Good night Naru." He gave her one of his rarest smiles. "Good night Mai," he said climbing beside her and clicking off the light. Mai placed her head onto his chest and began to close her eyes. Naru wrapped an arm around her shoulders while the other was around her waist. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling warm and joy for the first in his life since Gene's death.

Gene stood there looking down at the house smiling down at his twin brother and his family. It had been five years since Jugo's death and now Naru and Mai along with their two kids Eugene and Alice were living happy lives. Gene could see his brother smile more like he use to when they were little and it was because of Mai and their children. Gene watched the family walked down the sidewalk. Little Eugene held up his arms to his father to pick him up. Naru leant down and lifted his son into the air. Mai smiled at the bond between father and son. The black lab barked happily. Alice held her mother's hand.

They walked into their house to be greeted by a gray and white cat that was playful with the children. Naru placed his son gently down onto his feet to go play with his little sister and the pets. "I'm happy for you Noll," said Gene as Naru turned to Mai and placed a kiss on her cheek. Mai just smiled and kissed him back. Jugo took a step out of the shadows and stood beside Gene. "They made a great family, don't you think?" Gene asked turning to Jugo. Jugo roared out in agreement. Gene smiled and looked back at his brother lovingly face that he gave Mai and his kids. Gene wanted nothing more to be a part of the happy family.

But, watching his brother and his wife live happily together and watch his niece and nephew grow was enough for him. "Mai, thank you," said Gene, "You gave Noll a future that was worth getting to and for that I thank you for everything." Jugo roared. "You're thanking my brother, aren't you?' said Gene looking over his shoulder at Jugo who nodded. Gene laughed. "Live your life to the fullest Eugene and Alice. I will be watching over you as you grow." Gene turned and walked away. Jugo walked beside him. "Tell me the truth," said Gene, "You can't die since you're a familiar so how long do you think it'll take Mai to realize that? Or how long would it take her to learn how to summon you herself?" Jugo chuckled and let out a low growl saying that he didn't know. Gene just laughed. "Yeah same here," he said, "But I do know that she'll continue to love Noll to the end of her life."

The end,


End file.
